


sorry, sir

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Slytherin Reader, Teacher-Student Relationship, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You’ve disappointed him for the last time.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Player Character, Severus Snape/Reader
Kudos: 153
Collections: Anonymous





	sorry, sir

Your fingers clutch the fabric of the Professor’s robes as you try and fit as much of his prick into your mouth as you can. It’s not an easy task: he’s big. Bigger than Barnaby had been, at least, and he’s your only experience with this sort of thing. Still, you try. You have to. You’ve disappointed him — disappointed your _House_ — for the last time, and this is your last chance at making it up to him. 

You gag as Snape’s cock hits the back of your throat. His hand remains in your hair, keeping you in place as he thrusts into your mouth slowly, his pace quickening as you suck, trying to make it feel good. Your knees hurt from kneeling for so long, but the pain is dissipating the longer you’re there, hesitancy morphing to something akin to arousal as your Head of House uses you for his own pleasure. Arousal sits low in your stomach despite yourself — despite fighting this when he’d approached the topic — and part of you wonders why you hadn’t wanted to do this in the first place. You can feel your cunt growing slick, desire overtaking you as the smell, taste, and feel of the Professor’s cock overwhelms all of your senses. You wonder if maybe he’ll fuck you later, if he’ll bend you over his table and shove your skirt up over your arse, those skilled fingers shoving inside your pussy before he rams his cock into you. 

Your cunt clenches at the thought. After all the trouble you’ve caused, you think it’s the least you could do. 

You look up, catching Snape’s eye. You hope he takes the opportunity to dive into your mind and discover that thoughts that are there. 


End file.
